Pani Jeziora
Lady of the Lake jest trzecim odcinkiem drugiego sezonu, który miał swoją premierę 14 października 2012. Storybrooke (teraźniejszość) David i Henry idą ulicą Storybrooke. W pewnym momencie Henry pyta dziadka jaki jest plan „Operacji Skorpion” (operacja dot. sprowadzenia Mary Margaret i Emmy do Storybrooke). Książę odpowiada, że rozmawiał już z Jefferson’em ale niestety mężczyzna nie może im pomóc. David planuje naprawić kapelusz i prosi wnuka, aby obiecał że pójdzie do szkoły. Henry -mimo przyrzeczenia- postanawia na własną rękę jeszcze raz porozmawiać z Szalonym Kapelusznikiem i nie idzie do szkoły. W następnej scenie widzimy jak Jefferson siedzi na ławce w porcie trzymając w rękach kartę z ze swoim wizerunkiem i podpisem „Have you seen my Papa?” (Czy ktoś widział mojego tatę?). Do mężczyzny pochodzi Henry i prosi o pomoc, jednak Kapelusznik odsyła chłopca do Reginy, ponieważ jak twierdzi może ona ma w swojej krypcie coś co pomoże sprowadzić Śnieżkę i Emmę z powrotem do miasta. Henry widząc rysunek radzi Jefferson’owi, żeby poszedł do swojej córki, która teraz jest w szkole. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że nie może tego zrobić, bo zostawił ją i dziewczynka na pewno go znienawidzi. Henry stwierdza jednak, iż sam został porzucony i wie, że jeśli on jej nie wyjaśni czemu ją zostawił, to ona całe życie będzie się zastanawiała dlaczego to zrobił. W kolejnej scenie widzimy Reginą w biurze burmistrza, która pakuje swoje rzeczy do pudeł. Nagle dzwoni telefon, okazuje się, że to Henry, który pod pretekstem wspólnego lunch’u sprawia, iż Regina natychmiast wychodzi z biura. Syn Emmy wdziera się do urzędu i kradnie klucze otwierające wszystkie zamki, następnie idzie do rodzinnej krypty Reginy. Chłopiec odsuwa gród ojca Złej Królowej i odkrywa sekretne pomieszczenia pod katakumbami. W jednym z nich znajduje skrzynie, a w niej dwa męże z Agrabahu (te same, które zabiły Króla Leopolda), wtedy zjawia się David ,zamyka kufer i mówi Henry’emu, że Regina zorientowała się, iż chłopiec ją oszukał oraz zauważyła brak kluczy. Syn Emmy tłumaczy swoje nieposłuszeństwo chęcią przebywania teraz z Emmą i Śnieżką. Chłopiec ma pragnienia, aby jeździć konno i walczyć mieczem. Po chwili wnuk i dziadek wychodzą z krypty. Jefferson postanawia porozmawiać z córką. Gdy Grace wychodzi z autobusu, Kapelusznik woła dziewczynkę, która kiedy dostrzega ojca bieganie uradowana do niego. Para wpada sobie w ramiona. David daje Henry’emu drewniany miecz i proponuje naukę. Henry z radością zgadza się. Zabawie dziadka z wnukiem przygląda się Król George. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Once Upon a Time Kraina Baśni (teraźniejszość)Kategoria:Sezon 2 Odcinki Emma w lochu rozmawia z Corą. Wybawczyni dowiaduje się od współwięźniarki, że powodem na skutek którego trafiła do niewoli jest klątwa, którą rzuciła jej córka- Regina. Cora zapewnia Emmę, że różni się od Reginy („Daleko spadło jabłko od jabłoni”~ takimi słowami Cora zobrazowała różnice). Wtedy Śnieżka odzyskuje przytomność i od razu przestrzega córkę, aby nie rozmawiała z matką Reginy, ponieważ jak twierdzi jest ona jeszcze gorsza niż Zła Królowa. Cora próbuje zapewnić Mary Margaret, że wszystko co mówiła o niej córka jest kłamstwem i proponuje pomoc. Nieostrożna Emma podaje Corze informacje na temat swojego i Reginy syna -Henry’ego. W pewnym momencie ktoś spuszcza linę (loch, w którym uwięziona są kobiety jest pod ziemią) i każe Śnieżce i Emmie wejść po niej na powierzchnię,aby porozmawiać z przywódcą osady. Wojownik prowadzi kobiety do lidera, którym okazuje się być Lancelote- dawny przyjaciel Śnieżki- gdy para rozpoznaje się nawzajem padają sobie w objęcia. Lancelot prosi Śnieżkę o wybaczenie w związku z uwięzieniem jej i Emmy. Aurora widząc gesty przyjaźni Śnieżki i byłego rycerza okrągłego stołu mówi Mulan, że sama wymierzy sprawiedliwość kobietom przez które zginął jej ukochany. Mulan nie podziela planu Księżniczki twierdząc, że Philip ufał Lancelot’owi, więc one różniej powinny. Aurora odpowiada, iż pragnie jedynie sprawiedliwości i mimo prośby Mulan, aby nie myliła sprawiedliwości z zemstą Księżniczka z nienawiścią w oczach wyciąga nóż. Podczas posiłku Śnieżka pyta Lancelot’a jak to możliwe, że kraina nadal istnieje. Mężczyzna wyjaśnia, iż większość ludzi zniknęła, jednak oni jakimś cudem zostali. Rycerz nie potrafi wytłumaczyć dlaczego i jak tak się stało. Mary Margaret prosi Lancelota o pomoc w odnalezieniu portalu, który przeniesie je z powrotem do Storybrooke niestety wojownik odpowiada, że Kraina Baśni jest teraz inna, ponieważ Ogry wróciły i sieją spustoszenie, rycerz tłumaczy również, że wszystkie portale zostały zniszczone. Śnieżka twierdzi, iż jeden mógł ocaleć- ma na myśli magiczną szafę, która przeniosła Emmę do Maine. Królewna w obawie przed obecnością Cory w obozie nie mówi o swoim pomyśle Lancelot’owi, lecz prosi jedynie aby przywódca pozwolił im odejść. Rycerz zgadza się pod warunkiem, że kobiety wezmą ze sobą jego najlepszego wojownika- Mulan. Śnieżka zgadza się. Kobiety szykują się do podróży. Mulan ostrzega Emmę przed niebezpieczeństwami kraina i radzi, aby trzymać się blisko niej. Na początku wędrówki Śnieżka wyjawia córce plan użycie magicznej szafy jako portalu do Strybooke i stwierdza, że celem ich podróży jest Zamek jej i Księcia David’a. Po jakimś czasie podróży Mulan proponuje postój i rozbicie obozu. Śnieżka prosi córkę, aby została na miejscu, podczas gdy ona i wojowniczka pójdą po drewno na ognisko i wodą. Kiedy Mary Margaret przynosi opał i układa go, aby rozpalić ogień zostaje zaatakowana przez Aurorę. Młoda Księżniczka przykłada nóż do szyi Śnieżki, jednak Królewnie udaje się uwolni i powalić Aurorę na ziemie. Mary Margaret tłumaczy, że to nie one są winne śmierci Philipa wtedy przybywa Mulan i odciąga kobiety od siebie. Nagle rozlega się strzał z pistoletu oddany przez Emmę. Okazuje się, że sprowadził on Ogry- potwory, które są całkowicie ślepe ale zamiast tego mają świetny słuch. Cała czwórka rozpoczyna ucieczkę, Śnieżka proponuje żeby grupa się rozdzieliła. Aurora i Mulan biegną w jedną stronę zaś Śniezka i Emma w drugą. Po chwili ucieczki Emma potyka się i upada, wtedy z lasu wychodzi ogromny Ogr i pochyla się leżącą Wybawczynią. W pewnym momencie Śnieżka powala potwora strzałem z łuku prosto w oko bestii. Kobiety ruszają w dalszą drogę. Po pewnym czasie podróżniczki docierają do celu. Okazuje się, że klątwa bardzo zniszczyła mury i wnętrze zamku, jednak szafa została prawie nienaruszona. Śnieżka proponuje, aby zabrać mebel na wyspę i uruchomić go za pomocą magii. Problemem jest jednak przetransportowanie przedmiotu, wtedy swoją pomoc deklaruje Lancelot. Rycerz twierdzi, że przybył do zamku po tym jak dowiedział się o ataku Ogra. Po chwili rozmowy na pytanie Śnieżki o powód pomocy Lancelot odpowiada, że chce aby Królewna wróciła do męża, zaś Emma do syna Henry’ego. W tym momencie Śnieżka wyciąga miecz i kieruje go w stronę Rycerza. Okazuje się, że to Cora podszywała się pod wojownika , zaś samego Lancelota zabiła (Śnieżka zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak ponieważ ani ona ani Emma nie mówiły Lancelot’owi o Henrym). Cora przygwożdża Śnieżkę do ściany za pomocą magii, a gdy Emma próbuje pomóc matce zostaje unieruchomiona. Wybawczyni udaje się podpalić szafę, jednak matka Reginy chwyta ogień czarami i ciska nim w Emmę. Na ratunek przychodzi Mulan, wojowniczka za pomocą miecza kieruje ognień z powrotem na szafę. Wtedy Cora znika. Mulan proponuje pomoc, w odnalezieniu innej drogi do Storybrooke w zamian za pomoc w ratowaniu resztek królestwa. Śnieżka i Emma godzą się. Gdy Mulan i Aurora wychodzą z komnaty w której znajdowała się szafa Wybawczyni mówi matce, iż przez wiele lat była zła na nią, bo nie rozumiała dlaczego została porzucona, jednak teraz rozumie, że Śnieżka poświęciła dla niej wszystko. Matka pochodzi do córki i przytula ją, następnie kobiety wychodzą. Wtedy pojawia się Cora i bierze popiół z magicznej szafy. Kraina Baśni (przeszłość) Kapturek biegnie do namiotu Śnieżki i Księcia Davida gdzie trwa narada wojenny, aby powiedzieć zgromadzonym tam, że wojska króla Georga zbliżają się do obozu. Dziewczyna proponuje dać za wygraną, ponieważ dowidziała się, że król ma nowego generała imieniem Leviatan. Ów wojownik jest bardzo niebezpieczny,ponieważ jak głosi plotka atakuje z niespodziewanie jak potwór z głębin. Książę David mimo ostrzeżenia decyduje się walczyć. Chwilę potem wrogie wojsko dociera do obozu. Charming w obawie o życie ukochanej prosi ją aby udała się na farmę jego matki, gdzie on dotrze za dwa dni. Wspomniany Leviata widzi pożegnanie zakochanych i natychmiast rusza za Śnieżką. Gdy Królewna biegnie przez las, stojący za drzewem wojownik króla wyciąga rękę i powala dziewczyną na ziemię. Śnieżka od razu wytyka Leviatanowi zakrywanie twarzy. Mężczyzna wyjaśnia, że jego imię to Lancelot, następnie zdejmuje nakrycie głowy i odsłania swoje oblicze. Wojownik porywa Śnieżkę i prowadzi ją do króla Georga. Dowiadujemy się, że monarcha próbował zastąpić swojego syna, ukochanym Królewny, jednak ten odtrącił króla i upokorzył w imię prawdziwej miłości. Król wspomina swoją najdroższą żonę, która jak twierdzi została przeklęta, z powodu wypicia eliksiru uniemożliwiającego poczęcie dziecka. Król stwierdza również, że Charming był dla niego nową nadzieją jednak zamiast ukoić ból jeszcze bardzie go pogłębił. Monarcha pragnie, aby jego przyszywany syn, również poczuł taki ból. Wtedy Śnieżka orientuje się, że napój który na życzenie króla podał jej Lancelot jest tak samo przeklęty jak ten który przed laty wypiła żona monarchy. Jakiś czas później ludzie króla wywożą i zostawiają Śnieżkę w lesie, za chwilę do tego miejsca zbliża się Lancelot na koniu. Królewna chowa się za drzewem i uderza rycerza drewnianą pałką. Mężczyzna spada z konia na ziemię. Wojownik oznajmia, że chce pomóc dziewczynie, ponieważ według niego podstęp króla był zwykłym świństwem. Lancelot informuje Śnieżkę, o wysłaniu przez króla ludzi na farmę matki księcia, aby ją zabili. Tymczasem Książę przybywa na farmę matki. Po chwili rozmowy Charming dostrzega coś niepokojącego i każe matce wejść do domu, zaryglować drzwi i nie wychodzić bez względu na to co by się działo na zewnątrz. Kobieta natychmiast wykonuje prośbę syna. Wtedy na fermie zjawiają się ludzie króla. Po krótkiej walce gdy wydaje się, że najeźdźcy zostali pokonani a sytuacja opanowana okazuje się, że jeden z wrogów trafił matkę Księcia strzałą w klatkę piersiową. Charming natychmiast podbiega do kobiety i pyta ją dlaczego opuściła dom, Ruth odpowiada, że bała się, iż jej syn został ranny. W tym momencie na miejsca przybywają Śnieżka i Lancelot. Jest to pierwsze spotkanie matki Księcia z jego ukochaną. Lancelot wyjmuje strzałę z piersi Ruth i oznajmia, że jest ona zatruta. Książę David wpada na pomysł, aby udać nad jezioro Nostos.